This method relates to a method for processing slaughtered poultry, comprising the steps of: drawing the viscera package out of the carcass of the poultry; separating the viscera package from the carcass; conveying the viscera package in an viscera package conveyor member; conveying the carcass in a carcass conveyor member; and inspecting the viscera package and the carcass. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the abovementioned method steps.